Americas wife
by Fashionnerd4466
Summary: america and fem america the story of their relationship and the other nations finding out about it and about the existence of fem nations


**hi everyone i know i should really finish a story before i start a new one but I'm just so full of ideas that i had to write this . so i always thought if the regular characters and the girl versions lived in the same universe theirs no way they wouldn't have meet by now so i wrote a story where america meets fem america and I'm not giving away any more details. Also your mission should you choose to accept it is to find an uncommon couple to ship (can be any fandom)**

1920

Revolution was in the air. The streets were full of people mostly women holding signs and protesting for women's suffrage. One of the few men in the crowd was Alfred F. Jones, the unites states of america, though the people around him didn't know that. Though he supported the cause he found he protest less then enjoyable. It involved hours of marching up and down the streets surrounded by women screaming and waving signs bearing sayings like "votes for women" he was just thinking about leaving when he bumped into a particularly rowdy women. she was wearing a long pink skirt and a long sleeved pink and white striped shirt with a thick pink belt and carrying a sign that said "how long must women wait for liberty" . "sorry i was just trying to get out." Alfred told her in a attempt to get through with out getting noticed. this had the opposite effect intended as the then yelled at him "Why did you even come if you weren't going to support the cause! When will men like you get it through your heads that women are your equals and should have the same rights as you!" "I think you misunderstood." said Alfred in an attempt to calm her down "I support women's suffrage i just don't particularly enjoy crowds." she seemed surprised bu his response but quickly replied "I'm sorry for yelling at you but since you support the cause will you please stay a little longer. the cause could use all the help it can get." "OK" replied Alfred "I'll stay, but only if you'll keep me company." the women then blushed "OK" she replied "my named Amelia." "Alfred F. Jones at your service he said tipping his hat.

1951

"Alfred and Amelia had kept in touch having long since figured out they were countries. they had come to the conclusion that Alfred represented the men of america whilst Amelia represented the women. this conclusion resulted in about ten minutes of Amelia yelling about how the universe was sexist. they had both changed with the times and Alfred was now what you would call a greaser. he wore a leather jacket and worked on cars and had greased back hair almost as long as Francis's. He had a small group of friends he worked on cars with. they didn't know he was a country, but they did know that he liked Amelia. they had met her when she came in to visit Alfred and were particularly impressed with her knowledge of cars and her willingness to help work on them. the had helped them fix the engine on their car and wasn't even the least but bothered by the fact that she ended up covered in motor oil. They already suspected Alfred liked her from the way he acted around her but the knew for sure after she left. One of Alfred's friends had made a dirty joke about her and Alfred had punched him in the face. Now him and his friends were just hanging out on the side walk in front of the soda shop(A/N i think those existed in the 50's) Amelia was walking by, she usual y came this way on her way home. As soon as his friends noticed they started shoving him and bugging him to ask her out already. "Hey Amelia." he yelled to her. she started walking over to them. she was dressed in a black collared shirt and a pink poodle skirt with her blond hair in a high ponytail. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime." Alfred stammered nervously "sure" replied Amelia "How about Friday? I'll pick you up at eight." he said nervously " I'd like that." replied Amelia with equal nervousness. "OK see you then " replied Alfred (A/N the beginnings of love right there)

1959

Alfred was more nervous then he had ever been in his entire life. It was his and Amelia's anniversary and he was taking her to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. they had been dating for eight years and he was planing on proposing tonight. he got in his car and went to pick up Amelia they drove to the restaurant and were seated after they had finished their meals he got up and said to the entire restaurant "Can everyone please quiet down i have something id like to say." this is it he thought he turned to Amelia and got down on one knee "Amelia"he said "I love you more then anyone else in the world and i want to spend the rest of my life with you. will you marry me?"as he said this he pulled the engagement ring he has bought her out of his jacket pocket. "Yes!" she screamed wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. around them the people in the restaurant clapped and cheered for them but they were in their own little world.

Later that year

This was it. the wedding day. he was even more nervous then when he proposed. He couldn't believe how far they had come. he was now standing at the alter waiting for the wedding to start. then the music started playing and the doors opened to reveal Amelia. the was so beautiful. she was wearing a strapless ballgown wedding dress with a long train and vial and caring a bouquet of white roses. she walked down the aisle and the priest started the ceremony. they exchanged vows and rings and then came the last part. "Do you Alfred F. Jones Take Amelia Smith to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest "I do" he answered "and do you Amelia smith take Alfred F. Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest "I do" replied Amelia. "I now pronounce you man and wife." said the priest "you may now kiss the bride." he then leaned in and gave Amelia a sweet kiss on the lips.

**wow more fluff then expected in the next chapter the nations find out about america's wife and that their is a female version of their country out there**


End file.
